


Chica Cherry Cola

by xha1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xha1/pseuds/xha1
Summary: What if Castiel from 5x04 the end also got displaced like Hunter Corp Sam & Dean? What if End!Castiel and HC!Dean got together? Inspired by the hit 90s song I want you by Savage Garden here is Chica Cherry Cola.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Hunter Corp Dean Winchester/Endverse Castiel (Supernatural)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Chica Cherry Cola

“So that’s it all of the alternate realities are gone?” 

Dean was hopeful.

“Yes. So we can’t send them back because there's nowhere for them to go. Believe me, I asked. Multiple Times. Worse, We appear to be the only ones able to accommodate them.” Cas sighed.

Dean was no longer hopeful.

He was now wondering if this was some punishment from Chuck. A in the event of my well deserved demise clause. The last hurrah of a vengeful God. But Dean wondered was Chuck even this cruel? 

* * *

When Castiel first laid his hand on Dean Winchester he was lost and stoned. 

He had just gotten briefed on how he was stuck here in a world that wasn’t his. Then he suddenly was introduced to Dean Winchester of Hunter Corp. His soft firm hands gripping his tight and shaking his hand.

  
“It’s uh... it’s nice to meet you Castiel.” 

Dean still was holding his hand.

“Just Cas is fine and you’re still holding my hand.”

“Oh _heh._ ” he laughed as he let go.

* * *

It made no sense. He felt a strange comradery with Dean of Hunter Corp. They came from different worlds. Literally. Castiel had stepped out of an apocalyptic nightmare and Dean from a corporate nightmare. Their worlds were gone. Everyone they fought and lived for no longer existed. Castiel on his earth had been drowning himself in decadence. Anything to distract from the horrors of the end. The loneliness. Tons of Sex. Lots of Drugs. Everyday Violence. That was his life. Now what was his life? 

* * *

“It’s a good thing Sweetie made the trip with us. All the other cars in this bunker are horrible for the environment Dean.” Sam was trying his best to look at the positives.

“Sammy what do you think about Cas? The cute one with the beard?” 

Sam turned and looked at him. His eyebrow was raised in disgust. 

“Dean….you can’t possibly….oh god.” Sam paused to gather his thoughts.

“Dean do you remember the time Dad got us tickets to coachella? He looks like the man who attempted to sell you LSD!” 

“Well…”

“Dean….please tell me at coachella…. you didn’t…”

Dean pointedly avoided looking at Sam. 

* * *

It all came to a head in the bunkers library. Cas had been partaking in his second favorite pastime. It was around 10. Everyone else had gone to their own rooms. Hunter Corp Dean approached him cautiously. He looked like a man on a mission. A mission that he had no idea how to initiate. Cas looked at him tilting his head. Dean opened his mouth once then closed it. His eyes were very green. Dean looked like he finally gathered his thoughts and they came tumbling out.

“You know the last person who looked at me like that got laid.” 

Dean cringed at his own words.

Cas nodded. He had become well versed in initiating sexual encounters after he fell. He knew exactly what to say to reassure Dean.

“Okay so fuck me then.”

* * *

Dean was in the middle of feeling up Cas while having him shoved up against a wall when he heard a throat clear. He held Cas in place. His personal trainer would’ve been so proud of his ability to do this. They both turned to look. There stood a young man. He had pajamas on. He clearly must live here. From the look on Cas’s face he had no idea who the hell this was either.

  
“Hello! I’m Jack.”

“Right…nice to meet you. We were just taking this to Cas’s room.” 

Cas’s brows furrowed together then he seemed to have gotten an idea.

“Here you can finish this off. Sorry to have not already been in my room.”

Cas held out what was left of his joint. Jack reached out for it and Dean was vaguely reminded of a painting on a ceiling he saw once on his hunt. Jack held the joint smiling then proceeded to eat it. Alright then. Maybe people did things differently on this world? Dean had a feeling that this wasn’t the case here.

* * *

It’s been a week and Dean has had it. He is tired of these alternate universe guys. From the way Cas has been looking he is also sick of them. Jack doesn’t seem to share their sentiment but he had been visiting Claire this whole week. He came to them this morning talking about how they seemed nice and how hippie Cas even gave him a snack. Dean didn’t even wanna know what the hell that was about. He was trying to relax in the Dean cave with Cas when alternate Sam came bursting in. This was definitely divine punishment.

“My brother is missing!” 

“What a tragedy.” Cas elbowed him.

“Are you sure he is missing Samuel?” Cas narrowed his eyes.

“Am I sure he is missing? Of course he has to be! His room is empty. IT IS SATURDAY! He didn’t show up for brunch.” Alternate Sam stated that like it made any sense whatsoever.

“What does Saturday brunch have to do with him being missing?” Cas voiced Deans thoughts.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Every Saturday Dean makes crepes for brunch. This is the first Saturday he hasn’t and he is not in his room. Where else would he be?” 

Dean gave a deep sigh and detangled himself from Cas and stood. He rubbed his face. He walked out of the door. Cas and alternate Sam trailing behind him. They followed down the hall till Dean slowed reaching his dreaded destination. He knocked on the door. Nothing. He knocked again louder. He could hear muffled voices on the other side now. Bingo.

The door swung open revealing a very familiar face. Hunter Corp Dean looked back at him. He was wrapped up in a blanket. Dean looked into the room and then quickly looked at the floor. Yep. That was a very, very naked hippie. 

“Your brother was worried. He thought you had gone missing.” he said to the floor.

“He’s very much alive!” Hippie Cas helpfully yelled from inside the room.

Dean closed his eyes. He didn’t care how much it costed. They were going to get these guys as far away as possible. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. Hunter Corp Dean saw the creation of adam on a hunt. I realize I didn't write much from his pov. sorry I hate rich people. my spn tumblr is theangelisgay


End file.
